<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Our Wits Alone. by Iamjustahoneybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348560">By Our Wits Alone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamjustahoneybee/pseuds/Iamjustahoneybee'>Iamjustahoneybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Guilds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Multi, My First AO3 Post, NOT INCEST SHE JUST HATES HIM, original work but like heavily based on other media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamjustahoneybee/pseuds/Iamjustahoneybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was less pleased by the end of the world coming to Rallcastor than Themis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Our Wits Alone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has been bouncing around in my brain for a while so I’m going to post here for the time being. It probably won’t be great and it’s not betaed but I want to share it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty years ago, in the middle of what was at that point barely a town, a young man bought a sizable plot of land for very little money. He turned that plot of land, through years of work and the help of others, into a guildhall that still stands today. The man, unlike his guild, has been dead for just under five years. And for all his accomplishments no one truly mourns him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>